Harriet Potter and the Goblet of Fire
by jacquisup
Summary: This is a female Harry Potter and takes place in the fourth book. It's fourth year and an exciting year. When something happens and her friends turn their back on her for a while who will take her in? And will they get closer?
1. Chapter 1

Harriet Potter was laying down asleep when she started to see something and hear something she's familiar with, parseltongue.

 _"Perhaps we could do it without the girl?"_

 _"No! The girl is everything, it cannot be done without her. And it will be done."_

 _"I will not disappoint you my lord."_

 _"Good, gather our own Conrad's, send them a sign."_

 _"Hisherathisis siasathsis."_

 _"Nagini tells me the old, muggle care taker is standing just outside the door." Then Wormtail looks out and see's him. "Step aside Wormtail so I can give our guest a proper greeting. Avada Kedavra!"_

"Harriet! Harriet!" someone said.

She opened her eyes and gasped. Then she put her glasses on and looked up.

"You alright?" Hermione said.

"Hermione, bad dream. When did you get here?" Harriet asked.

"Just now, you?" she said.

"Last night." she said.

"Wake up, wake up Ronald!"

"Bloody hell." he said and covered his chest.

"Honestly get dressed. And don't go back to sleep." Hermione said.

Harriet rubbed her scar for a second.

"Come on Ron! Your mother said breakfast is ready!"

So Harriet stood up and grabbed some clothes. Then she went to the bathroom and got ready.

When she was done she went to check if Ron was up. He wasn't.

"Come on Ron, if you don't get up you won't be able to go to the game. We'll leave without you!" She waited and counting down the seconds.

Two seconds later he was up. She smirked. "I knew that would work." After that she headed downstairs.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

She sat there with a smirk. "I told him if he doesn't get up he won't be able to get to the game. We'll leave without him."

"You're good. I don't know how I didn't think about that."

A few minutes later Ron was downstairs. "Don't stop without me!" he said.

Then he looked around and saw them all eating breakfast and laughing.

"Hey!" Ron said bright red.

"I had to get you up somehow!" Harriet said trying to calm down.

After breakfast they headed out. _else.'_


	2. Chapter 2

When they were on their way to the game they heard someone.

"Ron where exactly are we going?" Harriet asked

"D'no, hey dad! Where're we going?" he asked.

"Harg body. Keep up!" Arthur said.

So Harriet sped up while Ron was slow.

"Arthur! It's about time son!" Amus Diggory said.

"Sorry Amus, some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." he said and looked at Ron who yawned.

"This, is Amus Diggory everyone. Works with me, at the ministry." Then there was someone else jumping off a tree. "And this one must be Cedric am I right?"

"Yes sir." Cedric said while he shook his hand.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other while Harriet rolled her eyes.

Suddenly she saw a boot.

"Come on everyone, get over there!" Amus said.

"Why would we have to go stand at that mangy old boot?" she asked.

"That isn't just any old boot mate," Fred started.

"It's a portkey!" George finished.

"What's a portkey?"

Everyone put their hand on a part of it.

"Ready? On a three. One, two-" Amus started.

"Harriet!" Arthur said.

She put her hand the top of the shoe.

"Three!" Amus continued.

Then they started spinning around.

"Let go kids!" Arthur said.

"What?!" Hermione asked.

"Let go!"

So they all started to let go. "Ahh!" Harriet, Ron and Hermione yelled.

Then they all landed on their back and Harriet landed on her face.

"Ooff!" she said.

Then they all looked up and saw Arthur, Amus and Cedric land on their feet.

"Back with on your sinuses ah?" Amus said.

Then Cedric walked over to Harriet and offered his hand.

"Thanks." she said and took his hand.

When they stood up they headed to the others.

"Welcome kids, to the Quidditch World Cup!" Arthur said.

"See you at the match." Amus said shaking his hand.

"See you at the match." Arthur said back.

"See you later Cedric!" Fred said.

While they headed to the camp they were looking around.

"Keep up girls." Arthur said to Hermione and Ginny.

"Look!" Ginny said pointing at something.

"Keep up girls!" he repeated.

Finally they were at camp.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Arthur said and opened up the camp.

"What?" Harriet said confused while Arthur went in.

"Girls, chose a bunk and unpack. Ron get out of the kitchen we're _all_ hungry." Arthur said.

"Yeah get out of the kitchen Ron." Fred and George said together.

"Feet off the table." Arthur said.

"Feet off the table!" they said and then put them back on.

"Huh, I love magic." Harriet said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later they were at the game and headed to their seat.

"Blimey dad! How far up are we?" Ron asked.

"Well put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know." someone said.

They all looked at who it was and it was Lucius Malfoy.

"Father and I are here from the ministry's boss. By personal invitation, of Cornelius Fudge himself!" Malfoy said.

"Don't brisk Draco!" Lucius said.

Then he looked at Harriet and put his staff on top. She looked at him.

"Do enjoy yourself why don't you? While you can."

A few minutes later they were at their spot and waiting.

"Here we are, I told you these seats were worth waiting for!" Arthur said.

Suddenly some people appeared.

"It's the Irish!" Fred said.

Then a leprechaun appeared and started dancing. Then another team came and the leprechaun disappeared.

"Here comes the Bulgarians!" George said.

Then someone started to do things.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked.

"That there's the best seeker in the world!" Fred said.

"KRUM!" Harriet, George and Ron said together.

"Good evening! As, minister for magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you! Let the match, begin!" Fudge said.

After the game they were in their campsite and talking while Arthur made some tea. Suddenly he heard something and went outside.

"There's no one like Krum! Such a burden to fight!" Ron said.

"I think you're in love Ron "Ginny said.

"Shut up!" he said.

"Victor I love you!" Fred sang.

"Victor I do!" George sang back.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" everyone else sang.

"Stop! Stop it! We have to get out of here, now!" Arthur said.

Then they all left the camp. "Get back to the portkey everyone and stick together! Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility!" he said and took out his wand.

Hermione was on Ron's side while Harriet stood there and looked around.

"Harriet!" Hermione said.

She turned around and started running. While she did that she saw weird dressed people.

"Harriet!" Hermione said again.

Then she started running again and tripped. When she tried to get up she was hit by something and then was hit again and lost consciousness.

Sure enough she started to come back. When she stood up she heard someone say something.

"Morsmordre!" someone yelled.

She looked at him and he looked at her back.

"Harriet!" She turned around.

"Harriet where are you?" someone else said.

"Harriet!" Hermione said.

"Been looking for you for ages! Thought we left you here." Ron said.

Then she looked up. "What is that?" Then her scar started to hurt. "Ah!" She put her hand on her scar.

Hermione looked at her. Then they heard something.

"Stupefy!" A few people said together. Harriet covered her friends.

"Stop! That's my son!" Arthur said while he ran to them and bumped into Crouch. "Ron, Harriet, Hermione are you alright?"

"End of the line! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!" Mr. Crouch said with his wand in his hand.

"Crime?" Harriet said confused.

"Barty, they're just kids!" Arthur said.

"What crime?"

"It's the Dark Mark Harriet, It's his Mark." Hermione said quietly.

"Voldemort. Those people tonight, in the mask, they're his to. Followers."

Arthur nodded. "Death Eaters."

"Follow me." Crouch said.

"Umm, there was a man, before. Right there." she said.

Crouch looked at her. "All of you, this way!"

When they left Arthur looked at her. "A man Harriet, who?"

"I don't know, I didn't see his face." she said and looked up to see the sign was still there.


	4. Chapter 4

Sure enough they were on their way to school. Hermione was reading the Prophet and Harriet was looking out the window.

"Anything from the trolley! Anything from the trolley!" Then someone came. "Anything off the trolley dears?"

Ron got up and looked. "Package of dribbled and a, licorice wand."

She handed him some dribbles.

"Oh, thank you."

Then she was about to give him his licorice wand.

"On second thought, just the dribbles, just the dribbles."

Harriet looked at him confused.

"Anything sweet for you dear?"

"Oh no I'm fine thank you." she said and sat down again.

"This is horrible. Isn't there any security, or something?" Hermione said. "How can ministry not come with security?"

"I, I don't know." Ron said.

Then Harriet started to rub her scar and Hermione noticed.

"It's hurting again isn't it, your scar?"

"I'm fine." she said shaking her head.

Hermione leaned closer.

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this? What you saw at the World Cup _and_ your dream."

She looked out the window again and started writing. Then she let Hedwig out and tied it to her leg.

"Hedwig, there we go."

She watched her fly to wherever Sirius is.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got to school and having dinner Dumbledore stood up and started to say something.

"Good evening children. Now we have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. You see Hogwarts has been chosen-" Dumbledore started.

Then Filch was running and went up to him. Everyone stared at him in confusion. He whispered something to Dumbledore then started running again.

"You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to honor a legendary event. The tri-wizard tournament! In order to do this there will be three schools. Person chosen will have to pass three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked." Fred and George said together.

"But more about that later, now let's meet the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madam Maxime!"

Suddenly there were girls coming and sighing at people every few steps. While they did that Ron looked at them drooling a little.

"Bloody hell." he said.

Then they saw their headmistress.

"Blimey, that's one big woman!" Seamus whispered to Harriet.

She nodded in agreement. "Maybe she's a giant?"

"Maybe."

When they were all there and their headmistress were sitting down Dumbledore had them quiet down.

"Next is Academy of Durmstrang and their headmaster, Igor Karkaroff!"

When they all came and then a few seconds later two other people came.

"Blimey it's him, Victor Krum!" Ron said.

"Albus!" he said giving him a hug.

"Igor."

Outside someone else was there heading to the school.

"Your attention please! I have a few words I wish to announce. Eternal glory! Is what the winner will be given. They will also get something else, the Tri-Wizard Cup! To explain everything we have Mr. Barty Crouch."

Suddenly the ceiling started to brighten up.

When they saw it the ceiling started to become lightning. Some people started screaming when there was another spell and someone was seen.

"That's Mad-eyed Moody." Ron said.

"Alastor Moody, the auror?" Hermione said.

"Auror?" Dean said.

"Dark wizard catcher. Seems like he's mad as Ashland these days."

"My dear old friend. Thanks for coming."

"Stupid ceiling."

Then Seamus saw him take a sip of something. "What's that he's drinking do you suppose?"

"I don't know but I don't think it's pumpkin juice." Harriet said with a bit of an idea.

"Out of do consideration no student under the age of seventeen is allowed to join the Cup. This decision-" Crouch started.

"That's rubbish! That's rubbish!" Fred and George said together.

"Boo!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled.

Then he opened the cup.

"In order to become a champion you have to write your name in a piece of parchment. As in this moment, the tri-wizard tournament, has begun."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day they were at Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Alastor Moody." He turned around and started to write his name. "Ex- auror. Ministry malcontent. And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story goodbye the end. Any questions?" He turned his eye around.

He got no answer and continued.

"Who here can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

"Three sir." Hermione said.

"And they are so named?"

"Because they're unforgivable. The user of anyone of them will-" she started.

"Earn a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct, correct." Then he turned around and picked up a spider. "Hello."

He put it on his hand and took out his wand.

 _"Ingosio."_

Then it was bigger.

 _"Imperio!"_

Then he had it go to someone's table.

"Uh."

"Don't worry, it's completely harmless." He had it go to Ron.

"Uh hu!" Ron muttered scared as usual.

Then Malfoy started laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

Then it was on his nose. "Ah! Get it off! Get it off!"

Everyone started laughing more.

"It's talented isn't she? What did I ever do that? Jump out a window?"

Then it hit a closed window. Everyone stopped laughing.

"Lone yourself?"

When it finished that he put it in his hand. "Scores of witches and wizards are only excluded in the a found. Who else knows one?"

Neville started to raise his hand.

"Ah, come on. Neville Longbottom is it? Professor Sprout tells me you enjoy herbology? What spell do you have us?"

"There's the ah, the Cruciatus curse."

"Correct! Come come! The torcher curse. Crucio!" Then it started screaming.

Neville winced a bit and fought it.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him stop it!" Hermione said.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Ahum. Perhaps you'd like to tell us the last spell Ms. Granger?" She shook her head. "No? _Avada Kadevera!_ "

Harriet stared at it.

"The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And she's sitting in this room."

He looked at Harriet as did everyone else. She looked around and then at Moody. He started to look different and took a sip of his drink.

When they were done with class they headed to their next class.

"Brilliant isn't he? Completely mental of course. But still it's worth seeing for everyone to see!" Ron said.

"There's a reason these curses are unforgivable? Preformed in a classroom. I mean did you see Neville's face?" Hermione said and Harriet taped her arm.

Neville was leaning against a wall.

"Neville?" Hermione said.

Suddenly Mad-eye came and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Son? Are you alright?" He nodded. "Come on, I want to show you something."

So they headed upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later people were sitting in the great hall watching people put their names in the goblet.

"Come on Ced, put it in!"

He went through the line and put his name on it.

"Eternal glory. Be brilliant wouldn't it? Three years from now when we're old enough." Ron said.

"Yeah rather you than me." Harriet said.

"Ha ha yeah!" George said.

"Yeah! Well lads, we've done it. Cooked it up just this morning." Fred said.

"It's not going to _work_!" Hermione said smiling.

"Oh yeah, and why is that Granger?" Fred asked.

"See this? This is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself." she said circling her hand.

"So?" George said.

She sighed and put her book down.

" _So_ , a genius like Dumbledore couldn't _possibly_ put up something for people who are pathetically _dimwitted_ like an aging potion."

"Oh but that's why it's so brilliant." George said.

"Because it was created by someone who's pathetically dimwitted." Fred said.

Then they locked each other's arms on each other. "Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up!" they said together and put them in their mouth.

Then they jumped down and got over the circle.

"Yeah! Haha yeah!" George said.

"Ready?" they said together.

Then they put their names in the cup.

"Yes!"

Then their names came out and they were on their back. They put their hands on their face.

"You said!" Fred said.

"You said!" George said.

Then they jumped on top of each other then started fighting.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Ron and some other people said.

Then suddenly they went quiet because Viktor Krum came to put his name in cup. Hermione watched him walk past.


	8. Chapter 8

Before they knew it they were waiting to find out who's going to be in the cup.

"Sit down, please. Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection!" Dumbledore said.

Then he took out his hands and put them on top of the cup. Then a piece of paper appeared and he caught it.

"The Beauxbatons champion is, Fleur Delacour!"

Everyone started clapping and cheering while she shook hands with Dumbledore.

Then the next one came. "The Durmstrang champion is, Viktor Krum!"

Everyone started clapping again and he did the same thing Fleur did.

A few seconds later the third paper came. "The Hogwarts champion is, Cedric Diggory!"

Everyone, especially his fellow Hufflpuff's clapped for him and just like Fleur and Viktor he shook hands and left.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one person will win. Only one person will host, the tri-wizard cup!"

Suddenly the cup went off again and another paper appeared and he caught it.

"Harriet Potter." he muttered. Then he looked up."Harriet Potter?"

"No, no." Hagrid said shaking his head.

"HARRIET POTTER!"

"Come on Harriet. Harriet for goodness sake!" Hermione said and pushed her forward.

She slowly walked towards him. Ron stared at her in anger.

"She's a cheat!" someone said.

"Not even seventeen yet!" someone else said.

Dumbledore handed her the paper and she headed to where the other champions went. On her way there McGonagall put a hand on her shoulder.

When she got there the other three looked at her confused.

"Harriet Potter! Harriet Potter!" someone said.

Dumbledore came and pushed her backwards. "Harriet! Did you put your name in the goblet?"

"No sir!"

"Did you ask an older one to do it for you?"

"No sir!"

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Y-yes sir."

"But of course she is lying!" Madam Maxime said.

"The goblet of is a powerful object filled with very powerful magic. Magic way beyond a fourth year!" Moody said.

"You seem to have a lot of thought about this thing, Mad-eye." Igor said.

"It was once my job to think like Dark wizards do Karkaroff, perhaps you remember." Moody said.

"It doesn't help Alastor. It's up to you Barty." Dumbledore said.

"The rules are operant, Ms. Potter has no choice. She is, as of tonight, a tri-wizard champion."

After that they had them go to their common room and the teachers go to Dumbledore's office.

When they got to Dumbledore's office they were sitting there thinking.

"This can't go on Albus. First the Dark Mark, now this?" McGonagall said.

"What do you suggest Minerva?" he asked.

"Put an end to it! Don't let Potter compete!" she said.

"You heard Barty the rules are clear." he said.

"The devil will party. Since when do you accommodate them?" she said.

"Must I to agree with Barty, let her do it." Snape said.

"What? Do nothing, offer her up as bate? Potter is a girl, not a piece of meat!" she said.

"I agree, with Severus. To forget what happened all you have to do is, cast them away." He took out his memory of Harriet being selected while Minerva raised her hands in defeat.

Back at Gryffindor common room,

"How'd you do it?" Ron asked catching everyone's attention. "Never mind. Why let your best friend know."

"Let you know what?" she said.

"You're a bloody werewolf."

She walked over to him.

"I didn't ask for this to happen Ron. You're being stupid."

"Yeah that's right, Harriet Potter's stupid friend."

"I didn't put my name in that cup. I don't want eternal glory. I just want to be, look, I don't know what happened here and I don't know why."

"Pit off." he said as he started to leave.

She shut her eyes tightly fighting the tears. Neville walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just ignore him. He'll come around." She looked at him and nodded.

.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later an owl appeared and was next to her. She took out the paper and opened it.

Harriet,

I couldn't risk using Hedwig. The minister would recognize her. We need to talk Harriet, face to face. Meet me in the common room at one, and make sure you're alone.

Sirius

Then suddenly the owl bit her finger. "Ah!"

PS. The bird bites.

She put it in her mouth for a second to clean it up. "Ah.

Later that at one she got downstairs as told.

"Sirius?" Then she saw the paper and read some of it. Then she threw it into the fire.

"Pst!" She turned around. "Pst!"

She bent down and then a face appeared.

"Sirius! How?"

"I don't have much time Harriet so let me get straight to it. Did you or did you not put your name in the goblet of fire?"

"No!"

"Sh. I had to ask. Now, tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Voldemort and Wormtail but who was the third man?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't hear the name?"

"No. But Voldemort was giving him a job to do."

"Which is what?"

"He wanted, me. He was going to use him to get to me. But it was only a dream, right?"

"Yes, this is just a dream. But you need to be careful because Hogwarts isn't safe enough."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying the devils are inside the wall, Igor Karkaroff, he was a Death Eater! And no one, not one stops being a Death Eater. People die in this tournament!"

She swallowed and shook her hand. "I'm not ready Sirius."

"You don't have a choice."

Then they heard someone. "Someone's coming."

"Keep your friends close Harriet."

Then Ron appeared. "Who were you talking to? I heard voices."

"Maybe you were imagining things, wouldn't be the first time."

"Just practicing for the next interview I expect."

Then he turned around and went back upstairs.

When he was gone she turned around and saw Sirius was gone.

.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks hadn't gone by well. Ron and Hermione would ignore her, especially Ron. The first task was in November and she had no idea what it was.

Lately Neville had been staying with her to keep her company. Right now they were at the Black Lake and Neville was in the water looking at plants.

"Amazing, amazing!" Neville repeated.

"Neville, you're doing it again." she said.

"Oh, right sorry."

"Rare types of magical plants?"

"Professor Moody gave it to me. That there day we had tea." he said.

Then they heard something. "Why don't you just tell her yourself?"

When they got there Hermione walked up to them.

"Ronald would like me to tell you, that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Pervaty that, Hagrid is looking for you." Hermione said.

"Is that right? Well, what?" Harriet said confused.

"Uh," she looked at Ron again and then came back. "Dean was told by Pervaty that- please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid is looking for you." Hermione said.

"Well you can tell Ronald-" Harriet started.

"I'm not an owl!" Hermione snapped and they left.

A few hours later she was with Hagrid.

"You brings your father's cloak I asked you?"

"Yeah I brought the cloak. Hagrid what's going on?" she asked.

"Sorry about keeping secrets from you."

"What's with the flower? Hagrid have you combed your hair?!"

"A matter of fact I have." Suddenly they heard something. "Come on." he said.

While they walked a little more they both were quiet.

"Hagrid?" Someone said.

"Oh, the cloak, put the cloak on." he said. So she put it on and watched. "What's more a lad?"

"Oh Hagrid I thought you weren't coming. I thought you had, forgotten me." Madame Maxim said.

"Forget you?"

Harriet stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Ulg."

"What is it you wanted to see me? When you spoke of it earlier you sounded so, exhilarated."

"You'll be glad you came, trust me." Then he moved a branch and saw dragons.

"Blast e manifest! Can we get closer?" She got closer.

"Dragons? That's the first task? You're joking!" Harriet said taking the top of her cloak off.

"Come on Harriet, dragons aren't that bad." Suddenly fire came to them. "Although, I have to admit, the Hungarian Horntail is a nasty beast."

The next day she was outside walking when she bumped into someone.

"You like the badge?" someone said.

"Excuse me."

They didn't move so she pushed them and headed to find Cedric.

"Can I have a word?" she asked when she got there.

"Alright." he said with a shrug.

"You stink Potter!"

So they headed somewhere quiet to talk.

"Dragons, that's the first task. They've got one for each of us." she said.

"You're serious?" he said shocked.

"Yes."

"And ah, Fleur and Viktor they know?" She nodded.

"Come on Ced, leave it." someone said.

"Hey listen, about the badges. I bought them not to wear it." he said.

"It's alright."

Then she started walking again and saw Ron and Seamus. So she sped up.

"You're a right file git you know that?" she said.

"Think so?" he said.

"I know so."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, stay away from me."

"Fine."

Then they split up and she kept walking.

"Why so tense Potter? My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in the task. He disagrees, he thinks you might last five." Malfoy said.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks Malfoy! He's vile and cruel. And you're pathetic." she said and turned around.

"Pathetic?" Malfoy said and took out his wand.

"Oh no you don't sunny!" Moody said and turned him into a ferret.

"Stinking, noisy!"

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall said. "What, what are you doing?"

"Teaching." he said.

"Is that, is that a student?!"

"Technically it's a ferret." he said and put him in Crabbe's pants.

When he got out and McGonagall switched him back to normal.

He stood up and looked at them. "My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat? Is that a threat? I can tell you stories about your father greasy hair boy!"

"Alastor?"

"It doesn't end here!"

"Alastair, we never use transfiguration as a punishment. Surly Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might have mentioned it."

"You will do well to remember it." Then she turned around and left.

Moody just made a weird look on his face. "You, come with me!"

So she followed him to his office.

"So, what are you going to do with your dragon?"

"Oh, well-"

He took out a chair. "Sit."

She sat down. "Listen to me Potter, by your age you can turn a whistle to a watch. As for Ms. Delacour, she's as much a fairy princess as I am. Come on Potter, what are your strength?"

"I don't know, I mean I can fly I'm a fast flyer but-"

"Not the way I've heard it."

"But I'm not allowed a broom."

He leaned closer. "You're aloud, a wand."


	11. Chapter 11

Sure enough it was the first task. They were waiting inside a tent for Dumbledore to tell them what they had to do.

While Harriet was pacing someone called her.

"Harriet, is that you?" It was Hermione.

"Yeah." she said.

"How are you feeling? The key is to concentrate, then all you have to do is-"

"Battle a dragon."

"You can do it."

Then she left and a few seconds later Dumbledore appeared.

"Good day champions, good day champions. Now we've waited, we've wondered now we'll find out. Barty, the bag."

"Everyone, in a circle around me. Cedric over here, Ms. Delacour, here. Potter, Potter here. Ms. Delacour if you will."

She took a hand in the bag and took one.

"The welds green, Mr. Krum?"

He took his hand and got another one.

Chinese fireball, ooo!"

After that Cedric did the same thing.

"The sweetish short snout."

Then he turned to Harriet.

"Which leaves,"

"Horntail." she said quietly.

"What was that girl?"

"Nothing. Ah!"

"The Hungarian Horntail. Now, these are four very real dragons. Your collection is simple, collect the egg. That egg is what will tell you about the next task. Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Very well, Mr. Diggory. When the canon goes off." Dumbledore said.

A few seconds later he was gone. While Harriet sat there thinking she wished the others good luck. Then it was her turn.

"And now our fourth and final championship." Dumbledore said.

"Harriet! Harriet!" people shouted.

So she walked out and looked around. Then she saw it and started walking to the egg. Suddenly there was a sound which got her to fall.

Everyone gasped or yelled. Harriet turned around behind a rock, took out her wand and shouted, _"Accio Firebolt!"_

Then she turned around again and barely missed getting hit by fire. Then she looked up and saw her broom. When it was close enough she jumped up and hopped on it.

"YEAH!" people yelled.

She barely missed the dragon. And sped up.

 _'Thank god I got this from Sirius as an apology last year.'_ she thought.

"Okay," she told herself, "diversionary tactics… let's go…"

She dived. The Horntail's head followed her; she knew what it was going to do and pulled out of the dive just in time; a jet of fire had been released exactly where she would have been had she not swerved away…

Harriet soared higher in a circle; the Horntail was still following her progress; its head revolving on its long neck - if she kept this up, it would be nicely dizzy –

Harriet plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time he was less lucky - she missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet her instead, and as she swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed her shoulder, ripping her robes —

He began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make him breathe fire to stave him off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure he kept his eyes on her. His head swayed this way and that, watching him out of those vertical pupils, his fangs bared…

She flew higher. The Horntail's head rose with her, his neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, hike a snake before its charmer… Harriet rose a few more feet, and he let out a roar of exasperation. She was like a fly to him, a fly he was longing to swat; his tail thrashed again, but she was too high to reach now… He shot fire into the air, which she dodged… His jaws opened wide…

"Come on," Harriet hissed, swerving tantalizingly above him, "come on, come and get me… up you get now…"

And then he reared, spreading his great, black, leathery wings at last, as wide as those of a small airplane - and Harriet dived. Before the dragon knew what she had done, or where she had disappeared to, she was speeding toward the ground as fast as she could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by his clawed front legs - she had taken her hands off her Firebolt - she had seized the golden egg.


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later they were celebrating. Fred and George put her on their shoulder.

"Here we are Harriet." George said.

"Lose a leg." Fred said.

"Or an arm." George said.

"Packing all together." Fred said.

"Never!" they finished together.

Then Seamus appeared with the egg in his hands. "Good job. Go on Harriet, what's the clue?"

She looked around. "Who wants me to open it?"

"YEAH!"

"You want me to open it?"

"YEAH!" everyone said.

She opened it and all they got were screeches. Then Fred and George dropped her on the ground and covered their ears like everyone else. Then she closed it again.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron said.

Everyone looked at him. "Alright everyone, go back to your knitting. This is going to be interesting." George said.

"You have to be barking mad to do this." he said.

"Quiet are you?" she asked.

"You think I'm quiet? Imagine what everyone's saying behind your back."

"Brilliant, that makes me feel lodes better."

"At least I warned you about the dragon."

"Hagrid warned me about the dragons." She was confused now.

"No, no, no I did. No don't you remember? I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Dean was told by Pervaty that Hagrid was looking for you. Seamus, never really told me anything so it was really me all along." he explained.

"Who, who could possibly figure that out?"

Then they started to laugh a little.

The next day they were eating breakfast and Harriet's arm was in a sling. Then Nigel came with something in his arms.

"Package for you Mr. Weasley." he said.

"Oh thank you Nigel." Ron took it from his hands and out it on the table.

Nigel stood there with some paper in his hand.

Hermione cleared her head. Then Ron turned around.

"Later Nigel, later." he said. Then he left.

Hermione looked at Ron confused. "I told him he could get Harriet's autograph."

She rolled her eyes while Hermione shook her head.

"Oh look mum sent me something." He opened the box and saw some clothes. "Mum sent me a dress!"

Everyone started laughing. "Well it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet? Aha!" Harriet said and put it on his chest.

"Lots down Harriet." She laughed a little. "Ginny, this is made for you."

"I'm not wearing that it's ghastly!" she said.

Hermione started laughing.

"What are you on about?"

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you!" Everyone started laughing harder. "Dress robes."

"Dress robes? For what?" he said.

"The Yule Ball is a tradition for the tri-wizard tournament. Since it's in session we and our guests will be celebrating. The Yule Ball is first and for most, a dance."

People started whispering to each other. "Silence! As House of Gryffindor was recommended. I don't mean a group of blindly bumpily band of baboons!" McGonagall said.

"Try and say that five times fast." Fred said.

George tried to do it and then Fred tried to do it.

"Inside every girl a secret swan lies you longing to burst free." Ron muttered something to Seamus. "Inside every boy a lordly lions prepared to pronounce. Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes?" he said.

"Would you join me please?" So headed over to her and waited.

"Put your right hand on my waist."

"What?"

"My waist." He started to do it. "And bend your arm. Mr. Filch if you please."

He turned on the music. "One, two, three. One, two, three."

Harriet sent Fred and George a letter. When they got it they opened it and smiled.

 _'You're never gonna let him forget this are you?'_

Then George wrote back. When she opened it she tried not to laugh.

 _'Never'_

"Everyone come together." McGonagall said. The girls stood up while the boys sat there. "Boys on your feet!"

Then Neville looked at the others and stood up.


	13. Chapter 13

While people were looking for dates Ron and Harriet were talking to each other.

"Why do you all have to travel in, _packs_? I mean how am I supposed to ask one?" Ron said.

While they were walking people were looking at Harriet.

"Bloody hell Harriet, you splayed dragons. If you can't get a date who can?" he asked.

"Think I'd rather take a dragon right now." she said.

Later that day they were doing their homework.

"This is mad. Neither of us has a date to the ball." Ron said.

Then he was sent something and caught it _. 'Get a move on or all the good ones will be gone.'_

He turned around. "Who are you going with then?"

Fred put a ball of paper and threw it at someone. She looked at him.

' _You_ , go to the _ball_ with _me_?' he mouthed.

"Oh, yeah." she whispered.

He turned around and winked at him. Then Ron turned around and looked at Hermione.

"Uh Hermione, you're a girl."

"When I last spotted." she said.

"You wanna dance-"

Harriet kept tapping his shoulder. Then they were both hit by a notebook by Snape.

"I can understand a boy not going but a girl, that's just sad." Harriet stared at him.

"I _won't_ be going alone because someone already asked me." Hermione said.

She went and gave Snape her notes and then picked up her other things.

"And I said yes!"

Then Ron looked over at Harriet. "How about this, when we both get to the common room we both have partners. Agreed?"

Snape pulled up his sleeves a bit.

"Agreed."

Then they were hit by Snape.

When it was nighttime Hermione and Harriet were in the common room when they heard something.

"It's ok Ron, it doesn't matter." Ginny said.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"He just asked Fleur Declare out." she said.

"What?!" they said together.

"What'd she say?" Harriet asked.

"No of course!" He shook his head. "She said yes!" Hermione said covering her mouth.

"Don't be silly. All I did was see her walking by. And now I like it when she walks. Then it sorta slipped out." he said.

"Actually, he sorta screamed at her. It was a bit frightening." Ginny said.

"What happened then?" Harriet asked.

"What else? I ran for it." he said.

After the chat they had they started to go to bed. Neville was looking at Harriet and thinking. Then he finally decided to do it.

So he walked over to Harriet and took a deep breath.

"Um, hi Harriet."

"Oh, hi Neville. What's up?" she asked.

"I was just wondering, would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" he waited for an answer.

She smiled.

"Sure."

He smiled back.

"Thanks. Night."

"Night Neville."

When she got to bed she laid there thinking.

' _At least Neville's on my side more than anyone else.'_


	14. Chapter 14

Harriet and Neville spent a lot of time with each other and he was with Ron and Hermione to.

She was just standing looking out a window thinking when she heard someone.

"Hey Potter!" Cedric called.

She looked up and saw him coming.

"Cedric." she said back.

"How, how are you?" he said.

"Spectacular." she said back.

"Hey I never got the chance to thank you for telling me about the dragon."

"Forget about it. You probably would've done the same for me."

"Exactly, you know the prefects bathroom? It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and, lower things over at the hot water."

She nodded and then went to the common room to get the egg.

When she got to the bathroom she turned on the water and set her egg next to her.

She looked at it. "I must be out of my mind."

Then she turned it open and it started to screech. She yelled back and then covered it again.

"I'm _definitely_ out of my mind." Suddenly she heard something.

"I'd try putting it _in_ the water if I were you." someone said.

"Myrtle!" she said shocked.

"Hello Harriet. Long time no see." Myrtle said and jumped out of the water. "I was circling a blocked drain the other day and could swear I saw a bit of Polyjuice potion. Not being a bad girl again are you Harriet?"

"Polyjuice potion? Keep it a habit. Myrtle did you say try putting it in the water?"

"That's what _he_ did. The handsome one, Cedric."

She took the egg out again and put it in the water. She looked at Myrtle.

"Well go on, open it." she said.

So she unlocked it and took a deep breath. Then went underwater to listen.

' _Come seeker where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took._ '

Then she just up again and coughing. "Myrtle, there aren't _merpeople_ in the Black Lake, are there?"

"Oh, very good. It took Cedric _ages_ to figure it out. Almost all the bubbles were gone." Myrtle said.

Then she sat next to Harriet who just sat there and thought.

The next day Harriet sat there thinking and not eating breakfast.

Neville was on his way to eat when he saw the look on Harriet's face and sped up.

When he got there he stood next to her.

"Harriet? Are you OK?" Neville asked.

She snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

He looked at her not convinced. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she said again.

"I've known you for four years. What's wrong?"

She sighed. "The next tournament is in the Black Lake. I have to find a way to swim under water for an hour. And," she looked around.

"And what?"

"Can you keep a secret?" He nodded. "I don't know how to swim."

"WHAT?!" he said shocked.

"Shh! I wasn't allowed to get swimming lessons."

He sat next to her and rubbed her back gently. "I have an idea of what you can use."

She looked up in shock. "What is it?"

"Gillyweed. It will let you breathe in the water for about an hour."

She gave him a tight hug. "Thank you! Do you know where I can get some?"

"I have some at home in my garden. I'll owl my gran for it."

"Thanks. You can borrow Hedwig if you want. I just finished a letter to Sirius. I can have her bring it with her."

"Thanks." So he wrote to her and then they went to the owlery.

"Alright Hedwig, this one on your right is for Sirius, and the one on the left is for Neville's grandma. Got it?" She nodded and headed off.

Then they headed to the common room, said goodnight and went to bed.

Sure enough it was the second task. Neville had gotten an answer from his gran and got some gillyweed with it. Harriet got an answer from Sirius saying she can do it.

When they were on their way to the task Harriet was worried about her friends and the plant not working.

"Calm down Harriet, they're fine and you can do it." Neville said.

She nodded. "You sure this is gonna work?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Good luck and be careful." Then they split up.

"Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from our four champions. They'll have one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that they're on their own. On the count thee. One-"

Boom! Mr. Filch shrugged and shook his head while Dumbledore looked at him and then shook his head.

So while the others jumped in the water Harriet put the gillyweed in her mouth and had trouble swallowing it. Then Mad-eye pushed her down.

While she was down there she moved around. Then she felt gills and her hands and feet got flat.

"What's the matter with her?" Seamus asked looking down at her.

"I don't know I can't see her." Dean said.

Neville turned around with his hands on his head. "Oh my god! I've killed Harriet Potter!"

"YEAH!" she said flipping over the water.

Neville turned around while Dean and Seamus were laughing.

He sighed in relief. ' _Why am I so worried about her? Do I like her more than a friend?_ '

Harriet looked around for hints and then heard something familiar. So she followed the sound and saw four people.

Ron, Hermione, Fleur's sister and Cho. She hurried up to them and put her hands on Ron. Then she looked around and untied his leg.

Then Cedric appeared and took care of Cho. Then he taped his watch and she nodded. She took out her wand and was about to get Hermione's leg when she was hit by a mermaid.

"But she's my friend to!" she said.

"Only one!" it said.

Suddenly a shark came and took Hermione from the string. She noticed that it was Viktor.

She looked around and didn't see Fleur anywhere. So she took out her wand and got her free. Then she took her arm and headed to the school.

In the surface,

Fleur had just been retired and was worried about her sister.

Neville was pacing just like Mad-eye but for a different reason. He was worried about Harriet and the plant wouldn't work.

Suddenly Cho and Cedric appeared.

"Let's get down to them." Dumbledore said.

Then Hermione and Viktor came up and Viktor started to get his real face back.

Meanwhile in the water,

Harriet was looking at her hand and saw she was almost back to her old self. Then some merpeople appeared and started to jump on her. She let the other two go and tried to get out.

While Harriet did that she hit the stunning spell at the merpeople and got them off of her.

While she did that the other two came up and Fleur hurried over to her sister while Neville looked for Harriet worried. She still wasn't there.

' _Where is she?_ ' he thought.

Back in the water,

Harriet was barely conscious but had enough strength to take out her wand and say something.

" _Asendio!_ "

Then she was out of the water and on her side coughing, spitting out water and taking the best breath she could.

"Harriet!" Dumbledore said.

She spit out more water.

"You alright?" She nodded.

"Go get her another towel." Seamus said.

"I want all the judges over here now!" Dumbledore said.

Then Fleur came and bent down to her.

"You, saved her even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister! Thank you!" She kissed her cheeks. Then looked up at Ron. "And you, you helped!"

"Well, yeah, a bit." he said. Then she kissed his cheeks to. "Marl's si." he said with his hand on his cheek.

"Harriet!" Hermione said and gave her a hug.

Neville went and sat next to her checking her breathing.

"Hermione ow!"

"You must be freezing! I alacamsiladios."

"I finished last Hermione."

"Next to last. Fleur never got her sister!" she said.

Then people started talking at once.

"Attention! ATTENTION! The winner is, Mr. Diggory! From using the bobble head charm. However Ms. Potter would have won had not been for her determination. We've agreed, to award her, second place!"

She smiled. "Second place!" Hermione said smiling.

Neville helped her up and smiled.

"See you at Hagrid's Harriet!" Ron said.

"Nice job." Neville said.

"Thanks. It's really thanks to you really." she said smiling.

They stood there quietly for a few minutes.

"So, you wanna go to Hagrid with me, Ron and Hermione later?"

He smiled. "Sure."

Then they headed to the common room so she could get changed.


	15. Chapter 15

On their way to Hagrid Neville was trying to get the courage in him to say something.

 _'I can do this.'_ he thought.

"Hey Harriet?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmead on with me Saturday and grab something to eat?"

"Sure." she said. "Wait, as in as friends or as a date?"

He turned bright red. "A date."

"Sure." she said smiling.

When they got to Hagrid they were going for a walk in the forest. Harriet was close to Neville while Ron and Hermione were close to Hagrid.

"Now I remember, I remember when I first, met you all. Biggest batch of misfits I ever set eye on." Hagrid said.

"We're still a bunch of misfits." Ron said.

"Well maybe but you all have each other. And Neville and Harriet of course." She waved. "Soon to be, the youngest tri- wizard champion there's ever been! Hurray! Haha. Hogwarts Hogwarts Hogywarty Hogwarts teach us something please!" They started singing.

Suddenly Harriet felt her scar start to burn. "Ah!" She put her hand on her scar.

"You ok?" Neville asked.

"Yeah." she said.

Then they saw someone.

"Mr. Crouch?" Harriet said.

Then they looked at each other.

"Someone murdered him." Neville said.

When they got back to school Harriet went to Dumbledore's office.

When she got there she heard people saying something. The minister, Dumbledore and Moody talking to each other.

"Excuse me gentle men. I hate to interrupt the scholarship but," Moody took out his wand and opened the door.

Harriet was just about to knock on the door when it opened.

"Ah Harriet how good to see you again." Fudge said.

"I can come back later Professor." she said.

"Oh not necessary Harriet, the minister and I are done. Minister, after you." Then he started to leave.

"Oh Harriet do feel free to helping yourself to a Cockroach Clusters. I have to warn you, they're a wee bit sharp." Then Moody shut the door.

Harriet went and got some Cockroach Clusters then they jumped out of her hand and suddenly a door was open. She walked over to it and then started to fall.

 _"Ahh!" Then she fell and then landed sitting down._

 _"Professor?" she said confused._

 _"Professor!" Someone said and put their hand through her._

 _"Ah!" Dumbledore said and then shook hands._

 _Suddenly something came out of the ground._

 _"Igor Karkaroff, you have been taken out of Azkaban at your own request and the use of names." Mr. Crouch said._

 _"I do sir." he said._

 _"And what do wish to com-it?"_

 _"I have, names sir. There's Rogia, Evan Rogia."_

 _"Mr. Rogia is dead."_

 _Then Moody muttered something to Dumbledore._

 _"No no please please I have more! What about Snape, Severus Snape?"_

 _"He was once a Death Eater but now he's as much of a Death Eater as I am." Dumbledore said._

 _Then Igor started to say something but was interrupted by Crouch._

 _"Silence!" he said hitting the ground with his gavel. "Unless there is more witnesses this message is now concluded!"_

 _"Oh no,no,no,no. There's still one more."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"The person that was one of the people that torture Frank Longbottom and his wife!"_

 _"The name give me the reached name!"_

 _"BARTY CROUCH!"_

 _Mr. Crouch sat there confused._

 _"Junior."_

 _Then the man ran away but was stopped by Moody._

 _"Get your filthy hands off me!" Then he looked around. "Hello father!" He stuck out his tongue for a second._

 _"You are no son of mine." he said._

 _"Yeah!" he yelled._

Suddenly she was out of it and sitting down.

"Curiosity is not a sin Harriet." Dumbledore said.

"Professor, Mr. Crouch's son, what happened to him?"

"He was, set to Azkaban. Destroyed Barty to do that but he had no choice. Why do you ask?"

"I, had a dream about him. It was before school started. I was in a house. And Voldemort was there. Only he wasn't quite _human_. And Wormtail was there to. And Mr. Crouch's son. These dreams, what I see, you don't think it's actually, _happening_ do you?"

"When a memory you don't want to see, what you can do is, cast them away." he said and let out a memory.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Saturday afternoon and Harriet and Neville were headed to Three Broomsticks to grab some lunch.

"Thanks for coming." Neville said.

"You're welcome." she said smiling.

When they got there they sat down they looked at the menu. After they ordered their food they talked about how their years been going.

"I can't believe you're so good at DADA at fourteen." Neville said.

"I don't know why either to be honest." she said.

While they ate they were telling each other about their best class and how they can help each other with homework.

After a while they were back at school. Their friends had been noticing how close they've been this year.

Throughout the time Harriet and Neville would stay together a lot more. On Hogsmead weekends they would go get something to eat and then go find Ron and Hermione after they ate.

They were starting to hold hands when people weren't close. And Neville had been thinking about asking her if she wanted to be his girlfriend.

While they were on their way to find Ron and Hermione Neville stopped.

"Neville? You ok?" Harriet asked worried.

"Yeah, I just have a few things to say." he said.

"Oh, ok what is it?" she asked.

' _We can do this. We got in Gryffindor and thanks to Harriet you've been a lot braver than before._ ' he thought.

"Harriet, I really like you, more than a friend." he started. "And I was just wondering, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

She stood there quietly for a few seconds. _'He loves me? For me?'_ she thought.

Then she snapped out of it and smiled. "Yes."

So they took each other's hand and headed to Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys." Ron said.

Then he looked at them smiling and looked down to see their hands together.

"Are you two a couple now?" he asked.

"Yeah." Neville said smiling.

"That's great guys!" Hermione said.

Harriet and Neville looked at each other and smirked.

"When are _you_ two getting together?" Neville said.

Ron and Hermione turned bright red.

"Haha! Everyone in school and for all I know _London_ knows you love each other. You just won't admit it." Harriet said.

Neville started laughing to. "She's right. You fight nonstop for no reason sometimes, which means you love each other but ether don't know or don't want to admit it."

"Oh shut up." Ron said.

They laughed even harder and were on the ground.

"Oh my ribs!" Neville said.

"Oh god! I can barely breath!" Harriet said.

Ron got mad and took out his wand. " _Stupefy_!" he said aiming for Harriet.

"Whoa!" Then she rolled over and it missed her.

"What was that for?" she said.

"Stop laughing at us!"

"Jeez Ron, we were just playing with you." Neville said helping Harriet to get up.

Then the four of them started walking around again.

A few hours later they were heading back to school. When they got there people saw Harriet and Neville smiling and holding hands.

"So, Potter is dating the squib Longbottom." Malfoy said.

"He's not a squib!" she yelled.

She's a powerful witch so she can still lose control of her magic sometimes. When she gets to mad some people will give in and leave.

Malfoy slowly backed up. "Alright, alright Potter! I'll leave him alone."

She started to calm down when Neville took her hand and squeezed it. "Good. Now why don't you go with your idiotic friends."

Then Malfoy started to run.

"Thanks." he said.

"I know what it's like to be made fun of and bullied at school."

"What happened?"

They sat down and looked at each other.

"My whole life has been awful. My aunt was jealous of my mum so when they had to take me in she takes it out on me. They told me my parents died in a car crash. I wear Dudley's old clothes and are barely fed. I do all the cooking, cleaning, when I did accidental magic I was punished. Aunt Petunia could tell when I did my first accidental magic I was a witch." She sat there fighting tears the best she could after getting her memories.

Neville held her close and rubbed her back. "Why do you live with them?"

"Dumbledore said that the only way to protect me is the bloodline and Hogwarts. Sirius never got a trial so he never got the chance to get custody of me. He was the first person to get to my old house that night. He put me in his arms and was about to bring me to his place when Hagrid appeared and told him Dumbledore wanted to put me in my aunt. He fought the best he could but didn't win."

Neville was shocked at what he heard. "He never got a _trial_?"

"No, my parents changed secret keeper on Halloween. Sirius said it was too obvious because everyone knows that they're friends. So they made Peter their secret keeper. But really he was working for Voldemort." Harriet was fighting the best she could to fight off her tears.

Neville could tell she was doing it so he held her close. "You can cry you know."

She shook her head. "I'm not allowed to cry at my aunt and uncle's. That's why I keep it all in me."

He looked at her and then gave her a kiss on the lips. She returned the favor. Then they stopped.

"You need to leave your family, they're _abusing_ you! That's why you never eat and are so thin here. They treat you like a house elf!"

That did it. She leaned on him and started crying. While she did that Neville rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall appeared.

"Potter, Longbottom, what are you doing here?" Then she saw Harriet crying. "What happened?"

Neville opened his mouth but was cut off.

"Please don't tell them about the Dursley's. I don't have anywhere else to go."

He sighed and nodded. "Nothing Professor."

She didn't buy it for a second. "What's wrong?" she said again.

"Nothing Professor. We were just talking about something and I got really upset." Harriet said.

"Alright, if you need anything come and get me." They nodded and she left.

"You ok now?"

She nodded. "Sorry, I need to stop keeping all this in me."

"Yeah."

So they headed to the common room and talked to their friends.


	17. Chapter 17

Sure enough they were on the last task. Everyone was listening to the band while the other four were walking outside.

Sirius was in his dog animagus and Remus was sitting next to him. Neville, Ron and Hermione were sitting with the other Gryffindor's Dumbledore had come up with an idea for Sirius to get out with someone. His animagus is a dog so they made it look like he's Remus' pet. Everyone knows how close they are so they decided to make it his. Sirius' dog name is Snuffles.

"Silence!" Dumbledore said.

Then they stopped playing.

"Welcome to the final task. Earlier today Professor Moody hid the tri-wizard cup somewhere deep inside the maze. Only he knows where it is. The first people to start are Mr. Cedric Diggory and Ms. Harry Potter."

The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky.

"Followed by Mr. Viktor Krum." His team started cheering for him.

"And last Miss Fleur." Her team started cheering for her to.

"The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!"

So Harriet and Cedric looked at each other and nodded. Then she looked behind her and saw her friends and family cheering for her. Neville smiled at her.

'Good luck!' he mouthed. She smiled back.

"On the count of three. One-" Then it went off again and he shook his head.

Harriet started leaving and the maze closed.

She looked around and took out her wand.

" _Lumos._ "

Then there was light. She started walking around.

While she did that she heard someone scream. So she ran to go follow the sound.

When she got there she saw Fleur going through the vanes.

"Fleur?" She looked up and raised her wand. " _Periculum!_ "

Red sparks appeared and then the wind sped up.

She started to run and then jumped through an opening. Then the grass closed. She stood up and saw the cup.

"Harriet! Get down!" Cedric yelled. She did as told.

" _Curscar!_ " Viktor said.

Cedric bent down. " _Expelliarmus_!" he said and Viktor fell.

Cedric walked over to him but Harriet stepped in front of him.

"No stop he's bewitched Cedric! He's bewitched!"

"Get off me!" he said and started running.

While they ran Cedric almost tripped over something but caught himself. But Harriet was in the best balance. Finally when there's only a few steps Cedric fell.

"Ooff!" he said and tried to get up but got covered more.

"Harriet!" he yelled.

She stood there for a second.

"Harriet!"

She looked back and forth but took out her wand.

" _Reducto!_ "

Then they started to get off of him while she helped him get up.

"You alright?"

"Thanks, for a moment I thought you were, you were gonna let it get me."

"For a moment so did I."

"Some game huh?" he said.

"Some game." she said.

Then some wind started to come.

"Go!" Cedric said. So they ran to the cup."Go on take it! You saved me take it!" he yelled.

"Together, one, two, three!" Harriet said.

Then they took hand of the cup and started spinning.


	18. Chapter 18

When they got there they started to stand up.

"Where are we?" Cedric said.

Harriet looked around. "I've been here before. I've been here before, in a dream."

She looked at the stone and saw Tom Riddle.

"Cedric, we have to get back to the cup, _now_!"

"What are you talking about?" he said.

Suddenly they heard something and they looked up. Then Harriet's scar lit on fire.

"Ahh!" She fell to her knees and held her scar.

"Harriet!" he said.

"Get back to the cup. Ah!"

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" he asked with his wand out.

"Kill the spare!" someone said.

" _Avada Kadevera!_ " someone else said.

"No! Cedric!"

Suddenly she was being picked up and locked. She looked down and saw Wormtail.

"Do it, now!"

So he picked him up and let him in the potion.

"Bone, of the father unknowingly given. You will renew your son." he said. The bone went inside the potion.

Then he put the wand in his pocket and took out a knife.

"Flesh, of the servant willingly sacrificed. You will revive your master." Then he cut off his hand.

He looked up at Harriet and walked over to her.

"Blood, of the enemy forcibly taken. You will resurrect your foe." He put the knife on her arm.

"Ahh!" she yelled in pain.

Then he took some of her blood and headed to the potion.

"The Dark Lord, shall rise, again!" he said tapping some blood.

Harriet started yelling in pain.

Something was in the air getting clothes on them. Then she saw someone she hadn't seen in three years, Lord Voldemort. Like Tom Riddle said, he had risen again.


	19. Chapter 19

After he looked at himself he stood there and looked at her. She looked at him back. Then he looked at Wormtail.

"My wand Wormtail." Voldemort said.

He bent down and handed him his wand. "Hold out your arm."

"Master, thank you Master." He took out his arm.

"The other arm Wormtail!" Then he took his arm and put his wand on the mark.

Sure enough some of his Death Eaters appeared.

"Welcome my friends, thirteen years it's been. And yet here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself, disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me. Crabbe! McNair! Goyle! Not even you, Lucius."

"My lord I didn't detect any of your wear a-bouts!" Lucius said.

"There were signs my slippery friend!" Voldemort said back.

"I returned." Wormtail said.

Then Voldemort headed to him. "Out of _fear_ not loyalty. Still, you have proven yourself useful these past few months Wormtail."

Then he waved his wand over Wormtail's arm. "Thank you Master, thank you!"

"May your loyalty never end."

"No master, never."

"Oh, ch,ch,ch such a handsome boy."

"Don't touch him!"

He looked up. "Oh, Harriet, I'd almost forgotten you were here! Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days."

He looked at the others and then back at Harriet.

"The girl who lived. How lies after your legend Harriet. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? How I truly _lost_ my power? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lilly Potter gave her life for her only daughter she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch her. But that was, old magic. Something I should have for seen."

Then he looked at her. "But no matter no matter, things have _changed_." He took out his hand. "I can, touch you, _now_." Then he put a finger on her scar.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she yelled.

Back at the school,

"No! Harriet!" Remus yelled while Snuffles growled.

Everyone watched what was going on. Neville was terrified about what will happen to her.

"Peter Pettigrew's alive!" the minister yelled.

Back at the graveyard,

He took his hand off of her scar.

"Astonishing what a drop of your blood will do ah Harriet?" Then he raised his wand.

" _Crucio!_ "

"Ahhhh!" she yelled.

Back at school,

"NOOOO!" Neville yelled after he saw where it was going.

Back at the graveyard,

"Pick up your wand Potter! I said pick it up. Get up get up!"

She started to get up and look away for a second.

"You've been taught how to duel I presume yes? First we bow to each other." She just stood there while he bowed a little. "Come on now Harriet, Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners would he? I said, _bow_!"

"Err!" she said and felt herself bowing.

"Very good. And now, we duel! _Crucio!_ "

She started screaming hard again. And then it stopped. She rolled over.

"A little beak?" He looked at her. "a little pause… That hurt, didn't it Harriet? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

Harriet didn't answer. She was going to die like Cedric, those pitiless red eyes were telling her so… she was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it… but she wasn't going to play along. She wasn't going to obey Voldemort… she wasn't going to beg…

"I asked you whether you want me to do that again," said Voldemort softly.

"Answer me! _Imperio!_ "

Just answer no… say no… just answer no… I will not, said a stronger voice, in the back of her head, I won't answer… Just answer no… I won't do it, I won't say it… Just answer no…

"I WON'T!"

Back at school,

Everyone gasped. "She, she fought off the imperious curse." Remus said.

Snuffles sat there in shock while three of other fourth year houses smiled in both shock but happy. Remus noticed.

"When did she start to fight off the imperious curse?"

"First class of DADA this year." Neville said proud of her.

Back at the graveyard,

Voldemort stood in shock. Then he finally snapped back. "You won't say no? Harriet, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die… Perhaps another little dose of pain?"

Then she rolled over and stood up. "I know very well what obedience is. Thanks to _you_ I live with my aunt and uncle! They hate magic! They hate me!" Then she took out her wand. " _Expelliarmus!_ " she yelled.

Then she was back on her back.

"Well that's quite interesting Potter. I can fix that though, I'm going to kill you Harriet Potter. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you, begged for death. And I being a powerful lord implied it." He took out his hand. "Get up!"

Then she turned around and ran.

"Don't you turn your back on me Harriet Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!"

She sat there and took a deep breath. Then she went determined.

"Have it your way. _Expelliarmus!_ "

" _Avada kadevera!_ " Voldemort yelled back.

Then their wands went together.

"Oh shoot! Mr. Olivander said it was the same phoenix in our core! And Dumbledore said it was Fawkes second year!" she said.

Suddenly there was a light and people started to appear. First was Cedric, then the old man from her dreams. Next was her parents.

"Harriet! When the connection is broken you _must_ get back to the portkey. We can linger for a moment and give you some time but only a moment do you understand?" James said. She nodded.

"Harriet," She looked at Cedric. "Bring my body back will you? Bring my body back to my father." she nodded.

"Let go. Sweetheart you're ready. Let go! Let go!" Lilly said.

So she pulled her wand off and the others kept him busy. She ran back to Cedric.

" _Accio_!"

Then she was gone. Voldemort looked around. "Ah, ahhhhh!" he yelled in anger.


	20. Chapter 20

Finally Harriet was back and crying. There had been a screen for the task. She could barely move from tiredness and pain. Tired from the task and pain from the duel and torture curse twice.

"Harriet!" She looked up and saw Ron, Hermione, Neville, Snuffles and Remus run to her.

When they got to her she held onto Neville and cried. Snuffles whimpered and started licking her gently. Remus rubbed her shoulder gently.

Neville held her close, rubbed her back and told her to 'calm down' and 'it's going to be alright' quietly. Then he gave her a kiss on her head.

She started to calm down but didn't let go of him and neither did Snuffles or Remus.

"He's back! He's back, Voldemort's back! Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him. Not there!" she said while Dumbledore sat behind her.

"It's alright Harriet, you're home, you both are." he said back.

"Keep everybody in their seats! A boys just been killed." Fudge said.

"Let me through, let me through! That's my son! That's my boy. My BOY!" Amus said crying.

Suddenly Moody started to get Harriet off of her friends and family. "Easy, easy, this is not where you want to be right now."

"Alastor-" Remus started.

"No Remus, he's right. We'll be back in a few minutes." Dumbledore said.

Out of habit she obeyed Dumbledore and headed to Moody's office.

When they got to his office he shut the door.

"You alright Potter? Does it hurt, that?" he asked pointing his hand on her arm.

"Not so much now."

"Perhaps I better take a look at it?" So he looked at her arm and put a finger on it.

"The Cup was a portkey." she said.

"What he like?" he asked.

"Who? Ah!"

"The Dark Lord. What was it like, to stand in his presents?" Suddenly he started to change form.

"I don't know, it was like one of my nightmares."

Moody looked around for some potions. "Were there others? In the graveyard were there others?"

"I don't, think I ever said anything about a graveyard."

"Marvelous creatures dragons aren't they? Big Cedric Diggory. And Neville Longbottom a witness wonder. Couldn't have given you gillyweed if I'd given him that book!"

"It was you from the beginning. You put my name in the goblet of fire! You bewitched Krum! But, but-"

"But, but, but. You won because I made it so Potter. But now the deed is done. Imagine what he will reward me, when I silence the great, Harriet Potter."

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

Then the door burst open and Dumbledore, Snape and a few other people appeared.

"Severus!"

He opened the bottle of Veritaserum and poured it into Moody's mouth.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Are you Alastor Moody? Are you?!"

"No."

"Is he in this room? Is he in this room?!"

He turned his head and pointed at the metal container.

"Harriet away from there!"

McGonagall pushed her away from it then Snape used his wand and unlocked it. Then they walked over to it.

"You alright Alastor?"

"I'm sorry Albus." Moody said his hand over his eye.

"We'll get you out in a minute."

"That's Moody, but then that's who?"

Snape opened the bottle and sniffed it. "Polyjuice potion."

"Now we know who's been stealing from your stores Severus." Suddenly they heard something and turned around.

"Ah!" It was Crouch jr.

Then he started to jump and grab Harriet.

"Harriet!" Dumbledore said.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He took out his arm.

"Your arm Harriet." Dumbledore said and took it out.

"Ah!" she said and winced.

"You know what it means don't you? The Dark Lord has returned."

"Send an owl to Azkaban, tell them we found one of their missing people."

"I'll be Welcome back like a hero!"

"Perhaps but we don't have time for that now."


	21. Chapter 21

The next day they were standing in the great hall quietly.

"Today, we acknowledged a really terrible loss." Dumbledore said. Then he stood up. "You see Cedric Diggory was murdered by lord very! The minister didn't want me to tell you this, but I feel you have a right to know exactly how he died. Inline of recent events, I think we should think about the friends we've made this year. Become very strong, and brave right to the very end."

Later that day Dumbledore came into the girls dormitory and saw Harriet sitting there quietly.

"I never liked these curtains, set them on fire in my fourth year in the boys dormitories. By accident of course." He looked at Harriet. "I put you in terrible danger Harriet, I'm sorry."

"Professor, when I was in the graveyard Voldemort and my wands connected. You said our wands have the same core and from Fawkes. What happened?"

"Prior incantantem. You saw your parents last night didn't you?" She nodded.

So he explained what happened to her after that.

A few hours later Harriet, Ron, Hermione and Neville were outside talking. Harriet had her hand in Neville and Hermione was standing next to Ron while he sat there.

"You know this has been quite the year at Hogwarts. Don't you think?" Ron said.

"No." Harriet, Neville and Hermione said together.

"I didn't think so. Oh well." he said.

They started to walk when they saw Hermione standing there.

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" Hermione asked.

Harriet looked at her.

"Yes." she said with a small nod.

"Promise you'll right this summer," she looked at Ron. " _All_ of you."

"I won't, you know I won't." Ron said.

She looked at Harriet and Neville.

"Harriet and Neville will won't you?"

"Yeah, every week." Harriet said with an eyebrow up.

"I'll at least write Harriet." Neville said back holding her hand.

Then they started laughing and looking at the other schools leave. This was going to be a hard future, but with friends and family, it will be fine.


End file.
